Amor vestido de rojo
by Tsuki no Koi
Summary: De lo único que estaba segura era que, InuYasha, fuera como fuera, siempre sería su amor vestido de rojo. [Cuentos navideños del Sengoku, en ¡Siéntate!]


**Amor vestido de rojo**

**Summary: **De lo único que estaba segura era que, InuYasha, fuera como fuera, siempre sería su _amor vestido de rojo._ [Cuentos navideños del Sengoku, en ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de 犬夜叉 (InuYasha) pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Takahashi Rumiko.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Capítulo único**

Hogar…

_Dulce, delicioso, sexy y sensual hogar…_

Nada más podría describirlo.

Higurashi Kagome estaba tendida en su cama luego de un relajante baño caliente, perfecto para esa época del año, en la cual la nieve adornaba todo su alrededor.

Había decidido regresar a su época luego de un _laaaargo_ tiempo de no haber regresado del Sengoku Jidai, y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo en época de fiestas?

Exactamente.

Se acercaba Navidad.

Esa típica fiesta que celebran los occidentales, con cuentos de un niño Dios que trae obsequios, o un hombre gordo que baja por las chimeneas…

_Esa _época del año.

La época de los regalos y de las lucecitas brillantes.

Una época que parece casi mágica cuando se es niño…

Simple y sencillamente la Navidad.

Y Higurashi Kagome estaba preparada para recibirla, pero como aún faltaban un par de semanas, ¿qué mejor que relajarse un domingo sin tener que soportar a _cierto_ hanyô de ropajes rojos? Definitivamente nada era mejor. Olvidaría el hecho de que al día siguiente iba a tener que ir a la escuela y se dedicó a relajarse, tendidita sobre su cálida y cómoda cama, sin nada que la perturbase…

_Oh, sí…_

Kami-sama la amaba, definitivamente.

— ¡Oe, niña estúpida! ¡¿Quién carajos te dio permiso de regresarte a tu casa, eh?!

Sip, nada mejor que relajarse un domingo en casa.

**犬夜叉**

Kagome caminó de forma tranquila hacia el instituto.

La nieve le hacía un poco más complicado el viaje, pero no era nada por lo que debiera preocuparse, después de todo, ella siempre había amado esa época del año, sobre todo cuando era niña.

Miró los alrededores.

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Llevaba semanas sin poner un pie en la escuela. Siendo sincera, ya no le importaba tanto faltar un día o dos para descansar un poco de sus alocados viajes a través del pozo, pero como una buena persona normal, con un normal sentido común, decidió ir. Después de todo, las vacaciones estaban a una semana, más o menos, de llegar.

Una sonrisilla traviesa cruzó por su rostro.

_"Le diré a InuYasha que tengo exámenes luego de salir de vacaciones y así podré quedarme a descansar en casa."_

Y con esto en mente llegó al instituto, al cual ni pudo entrar de la impresión.

— ¡Kagomeeeeee-chan! —sus amigas aparecieron delante suyo, exhibiendo sus ropas rojas escarchadas con orillas blancas de algodón.

Kagome las miraba a ellas y al resto de sus compañeros con una cara de WTF increíble.

— ¿Kagome-chan? —preguntó Yuka, moviendo su mano enfrente al rostro de la miko.

— ¿P-Por qué todos están vestidos de rojo como Santa Claus? —preguntó una Kagome confundida, observando ir y venir a todos sus compañeros de clases que, aparentemente, se habían resfriado con la nueva gripe navideña.

— ¿No lo sabes, Kagome? —preguntó Yuka.

—Recuerda que estuvo faltando a clases muchos días. —le recordó Eri a su amiga.

—Cierto. Verás, Kagome, en el tiempo que estuviste fuera del colegio por el Síndrome de Estocolmo…

_"¿Síndrome de Estocolmo? ¡Nadie me ha secuestrado, abuelo!"_

—… el colegio han organizado una actividad navideña/romántica, estilo las películas, por insistencia de las alumnas de primer año. —explicó Yuka con una sonrisa.

—Ajá… —musitó Kagome, sin comprender realmente. —Pero, ¿por qué todos visten como Santa?

— ¡Ah, es esa la actividad! —gritó emocionada Ayumi. —Tienes que encontrar a tu amor vestido de rojo. —dijo emocionada mientras que exhibía su traje rojo con bordes blancos.

—Habrá una feria, ¿sabes, Kagome-chan? —le dijo Eri.

— ¡Puedes invitar a tu novio! —gritó emocionada Ayumi.

—O puedes ir con Hôjô-kun. —dijo Yuka con mirada pícara, señalando la dirección desde la cual el chico de cabellos claros se acercaba.

— ¡Higurashi! —dijo alegremente Hôjô, acercándose a Kagome.

—H-Hola, Hôjô-kun. —musitó, nerviosa.

— ¡Me alegro de que hayas podido venir a la celebración de Navidad! No lo sabías, ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo supiste? —parpadeó sorprendida.

—No estás vestida de rojo.

_Oh, claro._

— ¡Los dejaremos solos, chicos! —gritaron alegremente Eri, Yuka y Ayumi mientras desaparecían de la escena.

_Traidoras._

—Oye, Higurashi…—Hôjô miró al piso, nervioso. —Me preguntaba si quisieras ir al festival conmigo… Ya sabes… Ser mi amor vestido de rojo. —dijo con timidez, viendo a Kagome a los ojos.

—Hôjô-kun, yo… bueno… eh… ¡Oh, como me duele el pecho! —dijo con aire dramático, llevándose una mano al corazón. — ¡Lo siento, Hôjô-kun, debo irme antes de que me dé un ataque! —y dicho esto desapareció de la escena por la misma dirección por donde se fueron sus amigas.

—P-Pero, Higurashi…

**犬夜叉**

Luego de una hora de recibir reclamos por haber rechazado al pobre chico (alias: Hôjô-kun), la joven de cabello color ébano y ojos azules caminaba sin rumbo en específico.

Alguien había olvidado decirle que ese día, por la festividad, no iba a haber clases, así que, técnicamente, había asistido a la escuela para nada.

En sus manos había varias tarjetas:

"¡Feliz Navidad!"

"Que la pases bien en estas fiestas."

"¡Que santa te visite en esta Navidad!"

"Espero que encuentres a tu amor vestido de rojo, Kag."

Entre otras.

¿Quién fue el de la maldita idea de hacer esa estúpida celebración?

Ahora, por norma de la escuela, ella también tuvo que ponerse una de esas falditas rojas y gorrito con pelotita en la punta estilo "ayudante de santa". No era que el traje le quedara mal, más bien era el hecho de sentirse una ridícula junto a sus compañeros de clase.

¿Quién los entendía?

Todo ese revuelo ya era suficiente en el día de San Valentín, en el cual ella había soportado —durante todos los años—, ser la única chica que nunca tuvo pareja para ese bendito día.

Varios años porque simple y sencillamente no le interesaba salir con alguien. Pero _ahora…_

Ahora estaba enamorada, y no podía aceptar salir con otro chico porque sentía que traicionada a su propio corazón, el cual, por cierto, estaba muy herido.

A ese ritmo pasaría siendo toda la vida una soltera amargada por un amor no completamente correspondido.

Claro, es que era 100% seguro de que InuYasha sentía algo por ella. La única interrogante era, ¿Qué tan fuerte sería _ese algo_?

No quería terminar como las chicas de las películas que se enamoran de los protagonistas y terminan fuera de sus vidas. Oh, claro que no.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios para luego dejarse caer bajo la sombra de un árbol del parque.

Sip, había huido de la escuela, pero técnicamente no era huir si no había clases ni maestros, ¿cierto?

Con pesar abrazó sus piernas y enterró su rostro en ellas. A lo mejor si se dormía un rato podría llegar a casa sin que la cuestionaran.

— ¿Kagome?

Dio un pequeño respingo al oír esa voz y levantó el rostro automáticamente.

— ¿Qué crees que haces sentada en la nieve? ¡Te vas a resfriar, tonta! —exclamó el chico de ojos color ámbar y orejas de perro.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¡Ayer te dije que volvería hasta dentro de tres semanas! —exclamó molesta mientras se ponía en pie.

—Una semana y un cuerno, Kagome. ¡Si te enfermas lo único que harás es retrasarnos más que solo tres semanas! ¿Y para qué coño quieres tanto tiempo? Según veo, solo estás aquí echada sin hacer nada y perdiendo el tiempo. —exclamó cruzándose de brazos, exigiendo una respuesta.

—En mi época estas fechas son especiales, InuYasha, no espero que lo entiendas, pero son fechas para estar con la familia, y eso es lo que yo pienso hacer, te guste o no. —dijo firme.

El frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda sin decir nada.

—Camina o te enfermarás. —le dijo.

Ella solo suspiró.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo, InuYasha?

— ¿Qué no se supone que estás aquí por tu familia? Te dejaré con ellos y luego me iré, pero no pienso dejarte aquí en la maldita nieve. —dijo con voz tosca.

—Pero… ¿no te quedarás? —preguntó confundida.

Él volteó a verla con expresión entre la sorpresa y la confusión.

—Yo no soy parte de tu familia.

— ¿Eh? Claro que lo eres, tonto. Luego de tantas cosas que hemos pasado, tú, junto con Miroku-sama, Sango-chan y Shippô-chan somos una familia.

— ¿Ah, sí? —musitó viendo la nieve que estaban pisando sus pies.

— ¡Claro! Y en mi casa siempre eres bienvenido, InuYasha. —le sonrió. —Puedes irte si quieres, pero a mí me gustaría que te quedaras. Después de todo, estas épocas son para pasarlos con la familia y las personas… que uno ama. —dijo bajito y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Kagome…—musitó viéndola a los ojos.

La miko solo le sonrió y se acercó para abrazarlo por el cuello.

—Siempre serás bienvenido.

Y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que él se sonrojó furiosamente.

— ¿Vamos? —le dijo sonriente Kagome.

—E-Espera. —dijo sujetándola por la muñeca y atrayéndola hacia sí. —K-Kagome, yo…—musitó sonrojado.

—InuYasha…—susurró ella, entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo la respiración del medio demonio sobre sus labios.

—K-Kagome, yo… q-quería decirte que…—musitó mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella. —Que…—entrecerró los ojos, imitándola.

Sus labios se juntaron en un ligero y casto toque, que duró apenas unos momentos, durante los cuales ambos siguieron un ritmo suave, lento.

Kagome deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese maldito momento nunca acabase.

Lástima que nada es eterno.

—InuYasha…—susurró al instante en que sus labios se separaron.

—Kagome, yo…

Ella sonrió.

—También te quiero, tonto. —dijo, adivinando lo que él diría.

— ¡Keh! —soltó mientras se separaban, para seguido cruzarse de brazos y comenzar a caminar. — ¿Te quedarás ahí parada? —le dijo al ver que ella no se movía.

—Iie. —sonrió.

Lo miró de reojo mientras comenzaban a caminar.

El traje de InuYasha era rojo, al igual que lo era el que ella misma estaba portando en ese mismo momento.

Un ligero sonrojo abarcó sus mejillas mientras sonreía tontamente.

No tenía idea de lo que pasaría, pero…

De lo único que estaba segura era que, InuYasha, fuera como fuera, siempre sería su _amor vestido de rojo._

**犬**

**夜**

**叉**

**N/A: **¡Hola! Ya tenía rato de no aparecerme por estos lares… Pues, la idea tenía rato rondándome por la cabeza, así que decidí aprovechar la actividad del foro "¡Siéntate!" para poder desarrollarla.

De repente me llegó la inspireichon, así que decidí aprovecharla.

Sé que aún debo mucho de mis otros fics, que cuando decidí tomarme unas vacacioncitas quedaron como en hiatus. No se preocupen, sí pienso continuar los fics, solo que no sé cuanto más pueda tardarme en actualizar, he estado llena de problemitas... Aparte, ya casi es navidad, así que no pienso en realidad pegarme a la computadora teniendo a toda la familia revoloteando alrededor mío.

Espero que este pequeño One! Shot les haya gustado.

¡**B**a**i**B**a**i**!**

**Tsuki.**


End file.
